Diez, entre tú y yo
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Music Meme: 10 canciones que acompañan 10 momentos, importantes o no, en la vida y en la relación de Antonio y Lovino.


_¡Hola a todos! Hace muchísimo que no subía algo a fanfiction, jeje~ _

_Esta vez les traigo un Music Meme que encontré leyendo fics de Hetalia en inglés. So~ Decidí hacer este meme con mi pareja favorita, EspañaxRomano (Spamano)._

_Espero lo disfruten.  
_

_**Instrucciones:**_

**Music Meme: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Set your music player on shuffle.  
Choose a paring/character/whatever to write about.  
Write a ficlet for the first ten songs that come on – you only have the amount of time of the song. ****No going over!**

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**A Whisper – Coldplay (3:58)**

Quizás algún día Lovino respondería la pregunta de Antonio. Quizás, algún día podría decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero, por ahora, tendría que esperar.

Antonio realmente había esperado mucho tiempo como para no esperar a Lovino, un poco más, sólo un poco más. Después de todo, su paciencia no era infinita, tal como todos pensaban.

-Te quiero- escuchó Antonio, pero no supo decir si había sido un susurro o simplemente producto de su ansiosa imaginación.

Lovino se sintió aliviado, al parecer Antonio no lo había escuchado. Ya llegaría el momento en que se lo diría, fuerte, claro y a la cara.

--

**Life in Technicolor II – Coldplay (4:05)**

Cuando era pequeño, Lovino solía correr por los sembradíos de tomates, regocijándose, secretamente, de la luz del sol, del aroma de la tierra, del viento español, de la paz y alegría que se podía respirar en ese lugar. Todo eso hacía Lovino cuando Antonio no estaba a la vista. Jamás le reconocería al español lo mucho que disfrutaba en esos momentos en que decidía darse un pequeño espacio de libertad. Libertad para Lovino, significaba sonreir y relajarse, ser un poco más feliz, dejar caer esa dura fachada que solía llevar.

Y a Antonio le encantaba ver como su pequeño Lovino era tan capaz de disfrutar como cualquier otra nación, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo delante de él.

--

**Glass of Water – Coldplay (4:43)**

Antonio miró a Lovino con atención. El italiano observaba un vaso de agua y de un momento a otro suspiró.

-Lovi, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el español, preocupado.

Primero Lovino, lo miró desconcertado, recién saliendo de sus pensamientos. Aunque esa confusión solo duró un par de segundos.

-¡Qué no me digas Lovi! Y no me pasa nada que te interese, ¡bastardo!

Antonio sonrió tal como lo hacía siempre, no había caso con Lovino, jamás sabría lo que estaba pensando.

Por su parte Lovino, ni muerto le contaría al español que en ese simple vaso de agua había podido ver reflejado lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Jamás le diría que se había quedado observando el reflejo sus ojos verdes en el agua.

--

**Violet Hill – Coldplay (3:42)**

Diciembre en Madrid. Se supone que él debería estar en Nápoles o en Sicilia, inclusive debería estar en Roma, junto a su hermano, antes que en Madrid. Pero ahí estaba. Con el frío calándole los huesos.

Nieve caía sobre Madrid y su mano estaba firmemente sostenida por la mano del bastardo-amante-de-los-tomates español, ambas escondidas en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Cuando Antonio tiró de él para acercarlo, Lovino levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole que era lo que sucedía.

-Lovi, si me amas, ¿Me dejarías saberlo?

Lovino sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y miró a otro lugar. Quizás, algún día, se lo diría.

--

**42 – Coldplay (3:57)**

A veces Lovino se preguntaba por qué su abuelo había desaparecido. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo a Feliciano. Jamás dejaría saber a Feliciano que él también pensaba y extrañaba a Imperio Romano.

Suspirando sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo, Antonio. Lovino recordó cuando él era un pequeño protectorado y Antonio un gran conquistador. Muchas veces, cuando Antonio iba a recorrer sus nuevos territorios en América, pensó, con miedo, que a lo mejor no volvería a verlo, que desaparecería y le dejaría solo, tal como lo hizo Imperio Romano.

Pero, no había sido así. El idiota seguía despertándolo con un beso, todos los días.

--

**Death will never conquer – Coldplay (1:39)**

A pesar de que como naciones tenían vidas bastante prolongadas (Él mismo tenía ya varios siglos), la muerte seguía siendo una opción. Aunque a él le gustaba tomárselo con humor, no podía decir lo mismo de Lovino, ya lo había visto llorar suficientes veces solo porque él podía desaparecer.

--

**A Rush of Blood to the Head – Coldplay (5:51)**

Antonio no quería apurar las cosas. Amar a Lovino era tal como domar un toro. De hecho, podía ser así de violento y sangriento. Lovino era una de las pocas personas que no se doblegaba, aún no podía creer que había alguien que lo apreciaba muchísimo más que a su hermano. Lovino, era una bestia y él era su domador.

Amar a Lovino requería paciencia, requería sonrisas y, dado el caso, muchísimos tomates. Antonio, tenía todas las características y en la guerra que ambos jugaban, llevaba la delantera. Aún cuando Lovino lo negara o lo olvidara, era Antonio a quien recurría cuando tenía un problema, era Antonio quien lo había visto reir y llorar, era Antonio quien lo abrazaba cuando tenía miedo. Siempre era Antonio y eso, era algo que muy bien sabían los dos.

Por eso, Antonio esperaba tranquilo, porque sabía que Lovino, el indomable Lovino, vendría a él, cuando estuviera listo, cuando su corazón se lo indicara.

--

**Postcards from Far Away – Coldplay (0:48)**

La primera vez que recibió una postal de Lovino, desde su separación. Antonio supo que en realidad, no lo había perdido.

--

**Looking for Paradise – Alejandro Sanz feat Alicia Keys (4:41)**

Había cosas que Lovino jamás iba a reconocer. Su carácter explosivo y caprichoso le impedía mostrar ese lado sensible que poquísimas personas habían llegado a conocer. Su hermano y Antonio.

Una de ellas era que estando recostado junto a Antonio, en la hamaca que ambos habían puesto, entre insultos y sonrisas, en su casa de Sicilia, se sentía como en el paraíso. El brazo de Antonio abrazando posesivamente su cintura y su respiración cosquilleando en su cuello, sus labios eternamente curvados en una sonrisa. Es que simplemente estando con Antonio, todo lugar era un paraíso.

--

**If my heart was a house - Owl City (4:06)**

Hubo un momento en que Lovino llegó a su casa y simplemente no la sintió suya. A pesar de que estaban en pleno verano, la casa se sentía fría y sola. Las primeras veces lo ignoró y siguió con su vida, con sus deberes como nación. Pero una noche no lo soportó más y corrió a su auto, sin importar la hora, ni el cansancio llegó hasta la casa de Antonio y sin importarle que fuera de madrugada, tocó la puerta hasta que Antonio abrió entre sorprendido y adormilado.

Lovino terriblemente sonrojado miró al suelo sin saber que decir.

-Bienvenido a casa, Lovi.

Y cuando Antonio lo abrazó supo que al fin estaba en su casa.

* * *

_Tengo muchísimo más que claro que este meme está plagado de Coldplay, es que en esta portátil tengo, mayoritariamente, música de Coldplay, jeje~ Espero que no les moleste ;)  
_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_Kisses~_


End file.
